Inutachi Adventures
by Kirashakisama
Summary: InuxKag and MirxSan pairings, Inuyasha and Miroku confess their love to Kagome and Sango, as do they. With Kikyou out of their life, will things be easier or harder as new things come their way?
1. New Beggining

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this chapter, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there in shock and with pain left in his heart. Before him, Kikyou was being killed right before his eyes, all the souls were being taken form her but there was nothing that he could do about it because he was on the other side of the barrier that separated him from the now soon to be dead Kikyou. Kagome was behind Inuyasha on Sango's lap knocked out. Miroku was also looking at Kikyou and her suffering with Shippo and Kirara next to him.  
  
The whole castle fell down on top of Kikyou. Inuyasha fell down to his knees trying to hold back his tears of sorrow for his loved one that was now dead for the second time. He stared down at the ground "I'm sorry Kikyou, I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything" Inuyasha got up and turned around to face everyone. "Let's go" he took a quick glance at Kagome then picked her up.  
  
Sango jerked up with her hand on her mouth "oh no!" "What's wrong Sango?" said a worried Miroku. "Kohaku, he is still unconscious" she looked towards the direction where her little brother lay after a fight with Naraku "you're right, get Kirara to help me, besides, after finding out that he can leave without the jewel shard we cant's jus leave him here." Thank you Miroku, Kirara come help us" Kirara carried Kohaku and the others on her back while Inuyasha had Kagome on his back.  
  
They entered Kaede's village then got help from her as she tried to awake Kohaku and Kagome. A few hours passed, Sango and Miroku were outside together and Inuyasha grew inpatient while waiting for Kagome to wake up and at the same time thinking about Kikyou. "No, Kikyou is gone now, she was gone before and she always was. I cant think of her anymore..." he entered the room were Kagome was resting "its all my fault, just because I was trying to save someone who was already dead Kagome got hurt. But it wont happen anymore..." he sat down tuning his back to Kagome "but how can I forget Kikyou, argh this is so hard!" Kagome woke up then tried to crawl over to Inuyasha, she barely had any strength left and she could barely move. "Inu... Inuyasha, its ok" Inuyasha felt a hand rest on his shoulders.  
  
That soft voice rang his ears; he turned around right before Kagome collapsed then he cached her with his arms. "Kagome, you shouldn't be moving, you're still too weak to move." He looked down into those sweet eyes of hers "its ok Inuyasha being with you gives me the strength I need" he hugged her then all of a sudden Kagome felt something wt on her head 'is Inuyasha crying?' she looked up at him then wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha please don't cry, I hate to see you sad." Inuyasha's eyes got wide "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm really sorry"  
  
Back outside Miroku had Sango crying on his chest as he was trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Sango; your brother will be fine, I promise." Sango looked up at him; she wiped her tears with her sleeve then wrapped his arms around Miroku. "Thank you Miroku, I'm just not sure if its true but with I'm with you everything seems like its going to be alright!"  
  
'This is it! I should tell her now!' Miroku thought, then he hugged Sango tightly, meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome where coming out of the cabin and heard sang and Miroku behind it. They both hid on the side so they wouldn't see them then stared with curiosity.  
  
"Sango I love you!" Sango broke away form the hug then sat on his lap with joyful tears running down her cheeks. "I love you too Miroku and I have been waiting for you to say this for such a long time!" Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there with their mouths opened; they couldn't believe what they had just heard.  
  
Kohaku opened his eyes then found a sharp pain in his back that was all covered by bandages, he put his kimono on then headed outside wondering where he was, he spotted to people in the side of the cabin looking at something "excuse me?" "Aaaaah!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed when they heard the young boy behind them. Sango and Miroku stood up as soon as they heard all the commotion close to them "Kohaku?" Sango heard Kagome say her brother's name then ran over to the side "Kohaku!"  
  
All of them stood around Kohaku "Kohaku do you remember me?" "Of course, you're my sister Sango" Sango smiled the best she could then gave her little brother a big hug "my little brother is back!" "Sango who are these people?" she turned around. "Oh sorry, this is Inuyasha, he's a hanyou but he's on our side, and that is Kagome, she's a miko, and over here is the houshi Miroku and down there is Shippo he's a little kitsune demon" "Hi Kohaku!" said Shippo with his usual friendly gesture.  
  
"I see all of you are looking well, how about we make some kind of celebration for all of you" said kaede coming out of nowhere.  
  
[A/N I hope you liked the first chapter, there's more to come, and maybe some OCCness later one, but for now, enjoy the characters' love. Ja ne! 


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this chapter Takahashi Rumiko does.  
  
"I see all of you are looking well, how about we make some kind of celebration for all of you" said kaede coming out of nowhere. "That would be great thanks Kaede!" they all headed out then Inuyasha saw Kagome heading to the well. "Hey, where are you going?" he grabbed Kagome's hand trying to stop her. "I'm going to go to my house to pick out an outfit to wear for the celebration." She said in a sweet tone. "Well why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'll come with you." Inuyasha said as he walked in front of Kagome. "Why?" Inuyasha had his hands on the edge of the well "because I feel like it now lets go before they start" she looked at him confused then jumped into the well before him.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Miroku where off walking together by the forest, Miroku stared at Sango then held her hands between his and looked deeply into her eyes, this made Sango blush. "Sango, will you bear my child?" sand suddenly felt that warm feeling in her heart again, just like when he confessed his love, "yes I will! I want to Miroku, I really want to"  
  
Miroku smiled then gave her a hug, "thank you Sango, thank you, you are the only woman I care about having children with" this made Sango wander her mind off then got interrupted by a common feeling that she always felt on her butt when she was around him. She reached behind and held out his hand. "What? I thought this would be the perfect time." She looked at him with a fake mad face then smiled. She let go of his hand then hugged his arm and decided to walk back together.  
  
Back in Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Kagome where in her room as she looked for her outfit in her closet and Inuyasha waited by her window. "Are you done yet?" "Hey you're the one who decided to come" Kagome said without looking at him. "Well I didn't know it would take this long to find some stupid clothes!"  
  
"Well that's you're fault, and they aren't stupid clothes"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"See, it and outfit, I just got it recently."  
  
She held out a beautiful red kimono with a black dragon going through all of it. "You like?" she said with a smile. "Right, so can we go now?" he said ready to jump out the window, "fine, I don't know why I even asked" she folded it up then walked towards Inuyasha. He held her by the waist as they both jumped out her window and walked to wards the well. They both jumped in and headed out to Kaede's cabin.  
  
"Hey Kaede, when is the celebration going to start?" Shippo asked. "Very soon, we are setting up everything, do you mind helping me to make some food?" kaede looked down at the little kitsune then smiled "no not at all, just tell me what to do!"  
  
Everybody was making the decorations then Sango, Miroku and Kohaku decided to help while Inuyasha and Kagome were back at the cabin. "Inuyasha I'm going to change" she looked at Inuyasha holding up her kimono. "So? What about it" Kagome started to get mad "so that means that you have to get out!" Inuyasha blushed then put on his usual mad face "well you don't have to scream at me!" Kagome shook her head then started changing. Inuyasha waited outside with his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he said impatiently "almost!" Kagome pushed the curtain aside as she walked out then tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. He turned around then got hypnotized by Kagome's beauty, "what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha broke from his trance then went back to his stubborn attitude, "what about what?" Kagome frowned "forget it!"  
  
The sun was setting as everyone was attending the party Kagome was with Sango and some of the girls from the village. Miroku was next to the tables with food stuffing himself with Shippo on his side. "Wow Miroku, I've never seen you like this." Shippo looked at him confused. Kohaku was showing some of the people of the village tricks with his weapon. Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of one of the cabins.  
  
Inuyasha was remembering what had happened when Kikyou died. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone had found out where Naraku's castle was then they headed towards it. When they got there everyone saw Kohaku standing in the front in fighting position "Kohaku!" Sango cried out as she saw her little brother who was being used as a puppet by Naraku. Then they saw Kikyou tied to a tree with vines unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha tried to run towards Kikyou to save her but was blocked by a barrier. He got out his tetsuiga to break it with its power to break barriers but it was useless. Naraku appeared behind Kohaku "if you are able to meat me and Kohaku successfully I will let him and Kikyou go" Inuyasha stepped back then made a fist "why you..." "Wait!" he was suddenly cut off by Miroku who was standing right behind Inuyasha. "What about Kagura and Kanna?" Miroku said doubting Naraku's deal. "I have summoned them back into my body so it is now just me and Kohaku against all of you." "Keep Kohaku out of this!" Sango cried out. Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder "don't worry we will..." "You are right it will be better if I just take his jewel shard, don't worry I have spared your brother's pathetic life without hi needing a shard" Miroku was interrupted by Naraku the he took the jewel shard off Kohaku's back. Kohaku feel to the ground unconscious then Naraku jumped up making his first move as the barrier vanished.  
  
"You guys take care of Naraku while I go help Kikyou" Inuyasha ran towards Kikyou without turning back then everyone started to fight. Naraku's insects came as soon as Naraku saw that Miroku was about to take off the rosary that was covering his wind tunnel. Naraku made vines come out of the ground then started to beat Kagome until she fainted to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was by the tree trying to help Kikyou "don't worry Kikyou ill save you from this mess. All of a sudden he felt vines whipping his back; he turned around to look at Naraku "you can't have Kikyou back yet" he wrapped his vines around Inuyasha then threw him on top of Miroku. "That's it!" Sango threw her boomerang towards Naraku then managed to hit him. Naraku grew angrier then released more vanes from his hands "how dare you!" suddenly Naraku felt a sharp sword go through his back then come back out.  
  
It was Sesshomaru, "Kagura wanted you dead but I didn't come on her wishes, I figured that killing you will show that you are not the strongest demon around." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru "great Sesshomaru has come to bet Naraku, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru will be of great help to us!" Miroku said "fool, I have not come to help you, I came here by choice" Sesshomaru said proving Miroku wrong. "It doesn't matter whether you are helping them or not because all of you are going to dies soon! Ha ha ha ha.......!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to get pissed off then attacked Naraku.  
  
Sango and Miroku joined in. suddenly Inuyasha jumped up then pinned Naraku to the ground with his sword. Sesshomaru came down then slashed Naraku's head off with his poison claws. "This isn't the end of me! I will return" Naraku disappeared as his castle did but before his castle was completely gone a pointy vine came out of the ground then Kikyou was released and as soon as she feel to the ground the vine went through her releasing all the souls. One of them went into Kagome and the rest scattered all over the sky. A barrier was created around her and the tree while the souls escaped.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there in shock and with some pain left in his heart. Before him, Kikyou was being killed right before his eyes, all the souls were being taken form her but there was nothing that he could do about it because he was on the other side of the barrier that separated him from the now soon to be dead Kikyou. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome walked out in front of the cabin where Inuyasha was. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha looked down where Kagome was then jumped down in front of her.  
  
[A/N Another chapter, hope you liked it, its going to be pretty long so please send reviews those are the ones that make me want to write them faster, if you didn't like it please tell me what I should do for later chapters and ill try to do that, thanks.] 


	3. Confess

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this chapter. It is all created and owned by Takahashi.  
  
Kagome walked out in front of the cabin where Inuyasha was. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha looked down where Kagome was then jumped down in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed her hand "Come with me" Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards the river leaving the celebration. They finally arrived then Inuyasha sat down then sat Kagome on his lap, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" he looked down and tried to prepare himself to tell her something very important. All of a sudden he had Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, "I love you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes got wide then returned Kagome's hug. "I love you too Kagome, I always have"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt sad after hearing this then backed away from the hug. She stood up then faced towards the direction of the village. "No you don't" Kagome's head went down then Inuyasha stared at her confused. "What do you mean?" Kagome started to shed tears. "You're only saying that because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou. It's not me you love, it's her!" Inuyasha suddenly felt his heart getting stabbed by a knife. "No, I love you, I always thought that you were different, you might have Kikyou's powers and some of her looks but I never thought of you as Kikyou from the inside." Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha still crying then Inuyasha started to walk towards her. She took one step back but Inuyasha managed to hold her in his arms.  
  
Kagome tried to release herself from him but he was too strong "stop! Inuyashaaa!" she finally gave up then put her head on his chest and started to cry more. "Don't ever think that, I love you, and now that Kikyou is gone there is nothing that can stop me from loving you." Kagome raised her head then Inuyasha wiped away her tears with his finger "I love you Kagome" they stood in the same position for a while until Kagome's and Inuyasha's face got close enough, soon they started to share a kiss. They both decided to head back to the village then joined everybody in the celebration.  
  
Then next morning Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to her time to get some more supplies, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara were inside Kaede's cabin getting ready for breakfast. "Breakfast is ready, now help yourselves. I have to go to another village to help them with some medicine, I will be back tomorrow" "Arigatou" said Sango then helped herself to some soup.  
  
Kagome was in her bathroom looking for medicine supplies while Inuyasha ate ramen in her room. Kagome's family was gone visiting relatives leaving the house all alone, except for Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm almost done Inuyasha" said Kagome stuffing all the bandages in her backpack. "Well hurry up!" Inuyasha said finishing his soup "fine I'm coming, I just have to get a few more things" said Kagome while entering the room "why are you stuffing your whole house in there?!" Kagome frowned. "These are things that we will need and that I need, jeez! You could be so stubborn sometimes!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome then swigged her around making her land on her bed "yup I'm stubborn" said Inuyasha playing. Kagome pulled on his kimono placing his face only centimeters away from hers. "And if you keep it up, I'll have to put that rosary around your neck to good use." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then backed away both blushing.  
  
"Right um... I think we should go now, I'll carry your backpack" Inuyasha stretched his arm out gesturing for Kagome to hold on to him so they would jump off the window together. They both got back then Kagome took out a pocket calendar from her backpack. 'Oh no, I forgot it was almost Valentines Day and my school dance is going to be on the same day!' Kagome thought as she put her hand on her mouth. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome confused, "Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome looked up at him then smiled "sure, everything is alright" she started walking ahead of him then they both got to the village.  
  
Kagome was in the cabin reading one of her math books then Sango came rushing through and pulled on Kagome's arm. "Kagome I need to talk to you!" she said trying really hard to whisper. "Um... ok?" Kagome and Sango both headed to the river to take a bath and talk in private. Miroku kept staring at the girls but remembered the promise that he made to Sango about spying on them during their bath.  
  
Kagome had noticed that Sango and Miroku had sort of a sad expression on their face. They were both undressed then they went inside the water. Sango bowed her head down then closed her eyes, "Miroku asked me to bear his child..." Kagome stopped rubbing her hair with shampoo then looked at Sango wide eyed. "Really, and what did you say?" Sango faced Kagome with her eyes starting to get watery. "I didn't know what to say." Kagome got worried then looked deeply into her. "I didn't know what to say so I never answered him." She started to burst into tears.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After breakfast Kohaku and Shippo left the cabin leaving Sango and Miroku alone. Sango was putting the dishes away neatly while Miroku watched her. "What?" asked an annoyed Sango. "Oh it's um...nothing" Sango then turned away slowly, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, it pulled her back leading into Miroku's arms. "Actually something is bothering me" he hugged Sango tighter, she was still shocked for what he had done. "Sango, will you bear my child?" Sango backed away from the hugged then stared at Miroku. She burst into tears then ran out the door. Miroku sat there confused and sad at why she had done this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Don't you love Miroku?" asked a very worried Kagome. Sango wiped her tears "yes I do but, but if I were to bear his child what about him?" Kagome became confused. "What if he wants to be with someone else after that?" Kagome then realized what she meant. "Don't worry; if he loves you too then I'm sure that he will want to stay with you for the rest of hi life." She said with a smile. "Thanks Kagome, I really needed to hear that." said Sango. "I think we should get out now, its starting to get cold." Kagome and Sango got out of the water then put heir clothes back on.  
  
"Kagome, what about you and Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped walking then looked down blushing. "He said he loved me..." then she looked up with a happy and peaceful expression on her face "and I told him the same thing." Sango the put on a big smile and hugged her best friend, "I'm so happy for you Kagome!" they both departed then headed for the village. 'Oh no, I forgot all about Hojo!' thought Kagome in alarm. "Sango I'm going to have to go back home to do some things can you please tell Inuyasha later?"  
  
"Sure, don't worry Kagome"  
  
"Ok thanks Sango, I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Kagome ran to the well then jumped in. she ran home towards the phone. "Hello, is Hojo there?"  
  
[A/N Yay, chapter three! I'm goning to try and put up the rest of the chapters as soon as I can. Oh, and thanks for the reviews ] 


	4. Close

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the following characters in this chapter. Takahashi Rumiko owns the story and all the characters.

Kagome ran to the well then jumped in. she ran home towards the phone. "Hello, is Hojo there?"

She heard a familiar voice on the phone "Hi Hojo! Hey, I wanted to ask you something, um... are you busy tonight?" Kagome waited for two seconds then got an answer. "I was thinking if maybe we could go out somewhere. Would you like to?" Kagome then ran up to her room getting ready for her date.

Inuyasha saw Sango coming back without Kagome. "Hey Sango, where's Kagome?" Sango looked up at him "oh, Kagome told me to tell you that she had to go to her house to do something." Inuyasha then looked out to the well deciding if he should go after her. 'I think I should wait a little' so he went out to take a nap on a tree.

"Hello, Kagome are you home?" Kagome's mom was entering the house with Sota and grandpa behind her. "Yes mom I'm here but I'm heading out" Mrs. Higurashi followed Kagome's voice then found her in the restroom fixing her hair. "Where to?" Kagome started plugging the hair dryer while explaining to her mom. "I have a date with Hojo, but this time I'm going to try and tell him that I can't date him anymore." Mrs. Higurashi got worried.

"Oh and why not?" Kagome then put the hair dryer down and whispered in her mom's ear. "I knew it, I knew you felt that way about Inuyasha" said Kagome's mom after hearing about Kagome and Inuyasha's confession. "I'm so happy that you and Inuyasha feel the same way about each other." Kagome then smiled and finished up.

"Ok mom I'm leaving. I'll be back later okay." Kagome waved goodbye to her mom then grabbed her purse and left. Kagome was dressed in a long black dress with her hair put up and some matching black short healed shoes and a small little beaded hand purse.

Kagome waited outside on the sidewalk then saw Hojo coming in a cab 'oh wow, a cab, that's so classy' thought Kagome sarcastically. "Hi Kagome, ready for our date?" Kagome gave him a fake smile trying hard to no look serious. "Yup." Kagome got in the cab then was joined by Hojo. She started to feel bad thinking about Inuyasha 'well it's not like I'm on a real date with him right? I'm not in this for fun right?' she looked at Hojo then he smiled back at her. 'Yes, I can do this.'

Meanwhile, back in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha had woken up and was fighting with himself deciding whether he should go after Kagome yet. 'She has been out for long, but maybe she doesn't want to be bothered, what if she doesn't come back. What if it's because of me?' Without hesitating Inuyasha ran to the well then into Kagome's time.

Sango and Miroku were inside Kaede's cabin but they hadn't talked to each other for awhile until Miroku got tired of it and decided to speak up. "Sango can I talk to you" Sango then shot up and started to worry. They were both outside then all of a sudden Miroku held on to Sango's shoulders then started to get serious "Sango why haven't you answered my question? Why haven't you been talking to me?" Sango then hugged Miroku and started to feel bad. "Because I'm sacred Miroku, I'm scared that if I have your child... that...that you won't love me anymore!" Miroku couldn't believe what he had just heard; he held Sango by her shoulders again then stared into her eyes. "I love you Sango, and no matter what, there is nothing that can stop me from loving you." Sango shed into joyful tears then threw her arms around Miroku. "Oh Miroku you don't know how happy this makes me!"

Miroku then hugged her back and smiled "so does that mean that you will bear my child?" Sango looked at him then placed her head on his chest "yes, I will" Miroku carried her then spun her around with joy. They both then entered Kaede's cabin then Sango sat down next to Miroku as he placed his head on Sango's shoulder.

Sango started to blush knowing that Kohaku and Shippo were staring at them. "What has gotten into those two?" said Kohaku whispering into Shippo's ear. Shippo was also confused then tried to answer Kohaku by whispering back "I bet Miroku asked her to bear his child" he said playfully.

It was night time and everyone was tired soon after everyone was asleep except for a certain hanyou at the other side of the well. Inuyasha had asked Mrs. Higurashi where Kagome was but she didn't have time to finish explaining why Kagome was out on a date. She didn't know that Inuyasha was still in the house waiting for Kagome's arrival on the window of her room.

Inuyasha was getting impatient but then saw a car pull over, and then Kagome came out followed by Hojo. He leaned over trying to hear their conversation. "I really had fun tonight Hojo but I need to tell you something" said Kagome trying to figure out how to tell him the bad news. "Wait! I also need to tell you something." said Hojo while picking through his pocket. "Here I wanted to give you this" Hojo took out a box that had a beautiful necklace with a little blue diamond hanging from it. "I wanted to know if you would accept to be my girlfriend?" Kagome was about to reach for the necklace then suddenly felt worse about what she was about to do. She looked down making Hojo feel worried. She hugged Hojo but before she did anything else Inuyasha jumped off her window then ran to the well trying to not to get caught.

After the hug Kagome faced Hojo "I'm sorry Hojo, but I would really like for us to be just friends." Kagome then ran to her front door trying to avoid anything that Hojo might say before she left. Kagome got inside her house then stood there in front of the door for a couple of minutes thinking if she had done the right thing. 'That was harder than what I thought.' "Kagome is that you?" said Mrs. Higurashi walking towards the door. "Hello Kagome, so how was your date?" Kagome made a tired face then took of her shoes "it was hard mom, really hard." Kagome's mom smiled then it hit her "oh Kagome, I forgot, Inuyasha stopped by looking for you." Kagome then shot up "what! Oh my god! Well thanks mom, I think I'm going to go back, I'll see you in about a week." She said running up to her room 'I totally forgot about Inuyasha! Oh my god, what am I going to do!'

Inuyasha jumped out of the well hurt. "It was because of me, she left because of me" said Inuyasha while walking to the sacred tree. He sat down in a tree in front of the sacred tree. "And to think that Kagome could love a stupid half demon like me, I'm such and idiot" Inuyasha then looked up at the sky thinking about what had happened.

Kagome jumped out of the well then saw Inuyasha's hair through the bushes and decided to follow.

(A/N Gomen nasai for not updating soon but I have my reasons. Anyway I hope I will be able to put up the next chapter sooner than I did this one but not very soon, due to reasons again. Hope you Enjoyed it, and thanks to all my reviewers )


	5. Happy Days

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, Takahashi Rumiko does.

Outside, Inuyasha still waited for Kagome's return by the well. 'I hope she comes back soon or I'll have to go after her.'

Sango and Miroku were still in the hut sharing a kiss then Miroku broke off. He looked deeply into Sango's eyes then started to pull her shirt off. When he finished, Sango untied the top layer of his attire then threw it aside as she leaned over to kiss Miroku causing them both to fall with Sango on top of Miroku. He opened his eyes then closed them again and soon started to ask for access inside her mouth. She hesitated at first but then let his tongue lick the inside of her mouth. Both their tongues did a little play fight until Miroku decided to finish on taking Sango's clothes off.

By the well, Inuyasha still waited but on the other side Kagome finished eating lunch then got ready to ask Hojo out to the valentines dance. Soon Kagome found herself fighting with her own mind. 'This is going to be so hard'

'You shouldn't listen to your friends'

'But what will they say next time I see them?'

'How can you be scared of them when you are usually out there fighting demons scarier than your friends?'

'But I did want to go to this dance; maybe I should just ask him and get it over with'

She picked up the phone then dialed Hojo's number and waited by the phone for about two seconds until she heard someone answer. "Hello?" said a voice that sounded like Hojo.

"Um Hojo… I was wondering if you would go to the valentines dance with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome but I already asked someone."

Kagome just stood there frozen. She couldn't believe that she went through all this trouble just to get rejected. "Hello? Kagome are you there?" Kagome then broke from her uncomfortable moment then hung up. "Now what?"

'Oh well, I might as well finish some school work while I'm here.' Then she went upstairs and opened up her books. "Jeez, I need a brake from all of this."

Sango and Miroku were lying down on the floor over their clothes. Miroku was on top of Sango while they shared a passionate kiss and he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist then felt Miroku separating from the kiss and beginning to trail down her neck while sucking on it. He finally got to her collarbone then started stopped for a minute and began planting kisses on her chest until he got to her breasts. Sango moaned then started to rub his back with one hand and fiddle with is hair with the other.

Sango then felt Miroku's length touch her womanhood lightly. Then she got a hint of what he wanted, he was asking her for entrance into her. She was worried at first but then closed her eyes tightly then pulled him against her as he started to push in and out slowly. Sango moaned even louder now in ecstasy. They both started to sweat as Miroku kept pushing in and out until he decided to finally come to a climax.

Sango and Miroku rested for a while next to each other gasping for breath. Miroku looked over to Sango still panting then smiled. Sango smiled back then scooted over and wrapped her arms around him. "I wonder if it will be a boy" Sango blushed then wrapped her hands around his neck and then laid her head on his arm. "I don't know, I just hope he'll be as cute as his father."

Two hours passed then Kagome decided to head back and started to pack. Inuyasha had had it then decided to jump in the well. Miroku and Sango got dressed then Miroku walked up to Sango and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I should prepare lunch now." "I'll go get some vegetables from the village"

"Thanks, I'll start the fire"

Sango caressed his cheek then got ready to set the fire. Miroku left with the widest smile he could do 'I'll ask her tonight'

Inuyasha jumped up on Kagome's window and saw her packing. He opened the window hoping that she would notice him. "Hold on Inuyasha, I'm almost done here" said Kagome without even glancing at him. "Why were you here for so long anyways?"

"I told you, I had to do some schoolwork."

"So much that it took you two days?"

"Hey what do you expect, I'm in high school!"

Inuyasha made his usual I'm-trying-to-act-tough-because-I -missed-you face. Kagome was starting to get irritated so she threw her backpack over her shoulder then started to walk out her bedroom door. "Where are you going?" Kagome shot a frustrated face at him then turned around "I'm going outside so I can get to the well!". Inuyasha felt hurt but brushed it off by yelling back at her. "Are you stupid or what! Just climb on my back and we can get down there faster" Kagome then smiled and ignored her anger and his harsh attitude while running up to him.

They finally arrived back at the village and Kagome was greeted with a joyful Shippo. "Hi Kagome, what took you so long?" Kagome picked up the young kitsune. "I was just getting some schoolwork done." She smiled at him then walked towards Kaede's hut. "Ah, Kagome, I see ye have returned would you care for some lunch?" asked Kaede while handing her a bowl. "Thanks, I was starving." Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to each other, eating.

Inuyasha was about to finish his lunch when he noticed a change in Sango's scent. He sniffed the air one more time then looked at Miroku who had the widest grin on his face 'he finally did it! Wow, I never though Sango would actually except.' He stacked his bowl with the others then walked outside and waited for Miroku to come out. Miroku stood up then threw a smile at Sango as she did the same thing. He walked outside then decided to join Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha."

"So, you finally got your chance didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" said Miroku, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on, I can smell it all over you and Sango, you both smell like each other so it must mean that you two…."

"Had sex? Well yeah, but that shouldn't surprise you." Said Miroku with a proud tone.

"Well I'm just trying to point it out, good luck with the baby." was Inuyasha's last words as he entered the hut. Miroku just stood there thinking over what Inuyasha had said. 'Oh great! I forgot about the baby! And I thought I had it all covered!' Miroku though while staring out bug eyed. He then remembered what he had planned and called out for Sango. "I'm coming Miroku" she came out brushing the dust off of her dress. "Yes?"

"Sango…." He was more nervous than ever, and Sango could tell. He grasped her hands then looked in her eyes.

"Sango I…." he couldn't find the right words, he then held her chin with one of his hands, while the other still held hers.

"Miroku, are you ok?"

"Sango, will you….will you marry me?"

Sango just stood there, with tears building up in here eyes, she was trying to come out with a response but she felt the words getting stuck in her throat so she decided to throw here arms around his neck. "YES MIROKU! Of course I will!"

Back inside, Inuyasha let out a big yawn then walked outside. Kagome followed him hoping to get a chance to be alone. As they walked outside they saw Miroku and Sango kissing with their hands around each other. Inuyasha was the first to speak, "well, I see you guys are about ready to another child" this broke them off and they stood next to each other both blushing. "Sango just accepted to my proposal and we planned on getting married soon" Kagome got a wide smile on her face then looked at Sango, "is it true Sango! Are you really getting married! Oh my god, we have to plan all the things that you are going to do!" Sango threw a happy smile at Kagome then faced Miroku "yes its true, we are finally getting married" Miroku wanted to go to sleep so he picked up Sango bridal style and walked into the hut.

Inuyasha watched them leave then looked at Kagome "are you coming?"

"Sure"

"Then hop on" Inuyasha kneeled down so Kagome could get on his back. Inuyasha set Kagome down when they reached a huge tree; he sat down then patted his knee, gesturing for Kagome to sit on his lap. Kagome sat down and wrapped her arms around his back. Inuyasha reached for her chin to make her face him and before they knew it, they were sharing another one of their kisses.

A/N Alright, after traveling around the universe, developing telekinesis powers and finding the tomb of an ancestor of mine under my bed I finally decided to submit the new chapter to this already forgotten story. I am very sorry to the readers who read this story century ago for not updating in a while and I really thank you for reading this. I'm not sure if I should continue this because I had some really corny ideas for this story in the future, school is coming soon so I'm still thinking about it. Once again, sumimasen and Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my story!


End file.
